<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like you, (sorry i never meant to) by dreamingren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845836">i like you, (sorry i never meant to)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren'>dreamingren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Brother, donghyuck is gay, mark is bisexual, markhyuck, possible renmin???, tw/ homophobia, tw/ mentions of suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“you can’t say that, if mark labels himself as bisexual, he’s bisexual. there’s no half straight, three quarters straight, whatever. it’s not fucking statistics, he likes guys and girls and that’s final.”</p><p>or </p><p>donghyuck finds out about mark secretly coming out in the bathroom (he was at the wrong place in the wrong time), and as he gains confidence, things start to get out of hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i like you, (sorry i never meant to)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg this is my first markhyuck fic, this one’s for pride month!! and what better way to celebrate it with a classic ship hehehe enjoy !!</p><p>i put it in the tags, but tws//<br/>-light mentions of suicide<br/>-homophobia, homophobic language (from the villain of course)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>donghyuck presses his cheek onto the stall door, unbelieving of what he was hearing. </p><p> </p><p>“i can’t take it anymore!”</p><p> </p><p><em> what can’t he take? </em>donghyuck wonders, trying to not let any inch of his body trace a sound. </p><p> </p><p>the yelling figure continues his rant, “i’m so sick of having to impress everyone, i just want to tell the world that i like both girls and guys!”</p><p> </p><p>the shorter almost gasps, covering his mouth in an instant. is <em> the </em>mark lee, truly and honestly—</p><p> </p><p>“i’m bisexual!” mark stares at himself in the mirror, gripping onto the sink. he’s currently pulling a frowning face and leaning in, as if he’s trying to one up his reflection. </p><p> </p><p>mark drops his head in defeat, scoffing. he couldn’t just say that in front of the whole school. hell, he couldn’t even say it to his closest friends. </p><p> </p><p>“this is stupid,” he says, laughing to himself while running a hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>he grabs his backpack from the checkered bathroom floor and starts his walk out. upon hearing this, donghyuck accidentally slides his squeaky shoe on the tile. his heart sinks to his stomach, both hands now covering his lips. </p><p> </p><p>mark instinctively whiplashes his head, “is someone there?!” </p><p> </p><p>the younger practically heard loud thumps ringing in his ears. every step mark took towards his stall lead to his impending doom. he wants to climb onto the toilet seat, but he fears his shoes might squeak again. even if he were to stand on the stall, mark would probably slip under the door and find him. </p><p> </p><p>but luck was fortunately on donghyuck’s side when mark’s phone started to ring. </p><p> </p><p>his friend jeno was on the other line, “dude, mr. lee is making us take a pop quiz.”</p><p> </p><p>mark looks back at the stall, it must have been his own shoes, or imagination. he hasn’t had his daily caffeine intake, so he is a bit sleepy. </p><p> </p><p>“already?” mark pushes open the door, his voice fading once it closes, “but we just started the chapter…” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck lets out a breath of satisfaction, he would’ve passed out if mark intended to break down his door. he takes breaths for a sec whilst clutching his heart, but he feels it becoming warmer. donghyuck realizes what the whole situation means, mark is bi, and he is gay. </p><p> </p><p>as troy and gabriella once said, this could be the start of something new. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>donghyuck didn’t know what to do with his new information. should he tell someone? if he didn’t he’ll explode. right now he’s tapping the end of his pencil on his notebook, cheek resting on his other hand. he really didn’t want to do chem notes, especially with mark’s imploding swirling in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>fuck it. he texts renjun. the older’s in art right now, one out of three art classes since he finished his required classes. </p><p> </p><p><b>hyuckie: </b>hey canitellyouasecretdonttellanyone</p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>uhm, english pls.</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuckie: </b>i wanna tell you smth really important but istg do</p><p>NOT tell anyone. </p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>spill </p><p> </p><p><b>hyuckie: </b>ok…..mark came out secretly in the bathroom</p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>nO WAY,,, he gay? lgbt friendly?</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuckie: </b>STFUUU he’s bi</p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>omg thank god i don’t have to bully him for being a </p><p>tw// h*t anymore</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuckie: </b>STOPPPP JAIL. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>jun: </b>ok but like...u like him tho right </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck stares at the message he received on his screen. sure, it’s not as if he’s liked mark for years, even though he’d date a multitude of girls. donghyuck would still pine over him, develop unrequited love without shame. but now in high school, he barely knows the guy. mark has his friends, and donghyuck has his, the only time they would talk would be in class when they were forced to partner up or discuss. in fact, the only things they talk about is school.</p><p> </p><p>one time, donghyuck got a message from mark, and as the lovestruck person he is, he thought mark wanted to maybe rekindle a friendship. but no, he was just asking for donghyuck to do his portion of the presentation due the next week. donghyuck didn’t know why he was so excited over the notification too, maybe because he was first to text. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>hyuckie: </b>maybe a little… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>once donghyuck texted that, maybe renjun took it as a “yes, i am obsessed” because now he’s at donghyuck’s house looking through his closet. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck pulls a brow, “aren’t you taking this a little too seriously? i don’t wanna look desperate.” </p><p> </p><p>“trust me hyuck,” renjun continues throwing piles of clothes, “just a little makeover and he’ll notice you in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“notice me?” donghyuck rolls his eyes, “what is this a dating sim?”</p><p> </p><p>renjun sighs, “lee donghyuck, we have been friends since elementary and the only boy on your mind was always mark. jeez, you even squealed over the phone once you found out his actual name, minhyung.” </p><p> </p><p>“that was when i had braces!” donghyuck huffs, “but… it’s pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>the older tilts his head, “see.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck groans and slumps on his bed, “okay, maybe it would be nice to date him, i’m not sure. he’s had plenty of exes though, which is a con. other than that he’s kind, smart, a little shy.” </p><p> </p><p>he reminisces on the first time they met, second grade on the school playground. he finds a kid sitting on the blacktop, hugging his knee and crying. there was a cut on said knee, blood starting to form. </p><p> </p><p>“you okay?” donghyuck asked. </p><p> </p><p>weekly, mark sniffed, “i fell on the wood chips near the monkey bars.”</p><p> </p><p>“well you should be more careful.” donghyuck nagged, taking his shoe and sock off.</p><p> </p><p>mark scoots back a bit, “what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck kneels by his side, wrapping his long sock over the cut, “covering your wound dummy, i’m gonna get help from ms. irene.” </p><p> </p><p>the latter gave him a weird look, why was he being nice in a snooty way?</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck answered his in-thought question, “what? i’m not your mom, you’re gonna have to grow up at some point.” </p><p> </p><p>to be completely honest, donghyuck didn’t know where all that confidence came from, he was always known to speak his mind as a kid. was it dumb to regain said confidence now that his crush is single and bisexual? </p><p> </p><p>both him and renjun agreed to take it slow, he can’t just show up the next day with pounds of makeup, it’ll be too obvious. might even let mark recognize he knows his secret quicker. he can’t believe he’s starting off with this look though, a pastel pink oversized hoodie with ripped jeans, topped with black polish renjun insisted on. the older said he’ll look cute, but it was a big step from his normal black and white wardrobe. </p><p> </p><p>he walked in first period confused, seeing his classmates standing in the front of the room and not in their desks. he then remembers that they were switching seats today, and somehow the universe is on his side once he finds himself sitting right next to mark. but was this a blessing or curse, since he suddenly feels like panicking, as he sorts through conversation topics in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>of course he’s quiet, twiddling his fingers and feeling the dry polish with his thumbs. oh how he wanted to bite his nails, realizing another reason why renjun suggested to paint them. </p><p> </p><p>“hey hyuck,”</p><p> </p><p>he swears he feels his ear perk up, he’s already giving him a nickname? well, everyone calls him that. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck smiles a bit, “hi mark.” </p><p> </p><p>then mr. qian did this dumb thing teachers always do, where since the students are not with their regular peers, they have to introduce themselves. thankfully mark knows donghyuck fairly well, he feels happy that he isn’t alienated. </p><p> </p><p>still, mark awkwardly sticks his hand out to greet him, “i’m mark.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck chuckles, “donghyuck.” </p><p> </p><p>once the class was settled, they were assigned to take out their notebooks to continue notes from yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>mark was fumbling through his backpack, “um...sorry can i borrow a pencil? i left my pencil case at home.”</p><p> </p><p>“sure!” donghyuck reaches to find his, but his smile disappears once he remembers his stash of cutesy stationary pens and pencils. they each have bright colors, some with pictures of milk cartons, fruit, even little toppers on the caps such as plants and cakes. </p><p> </p><p>he kept digging to find the most basic one, and ultimately decided to give him a watermelon patterned one. it wasn’t crazily filled, just a few tiny watermelon slices wrapped around the pencil. </p><p> </p><p>“here.” donghyuck purses his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“cool thanks. aw how’d you know i like watermelon?” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck feels a sudden blood rush through his cheeks. he legitimately forgot that was his favorite fruit, curse you universe. </p><p> </p><p>“um...lucky guess?” he shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“well it’s cute, thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck wanted to slam his own forehead right on this wooden desk.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>at lunch, he hates this giddy feeling blooming in his chest once telling his friends what happened. he starts feeling guilty once sharing the news with an eyebrow raising renjun, an overreacting jaemin, and a loud chenle. their hoots and hollers can be heard from the teacher’s lounge. </p><p> </p><p>“but i swear to god if you tell anyone of mark’s secret i’ll launch you all to the moon.” donghyuck threatens. </p><p> </p><p>chenle places his hand on his heart, “i won’t tell! scouts honor!”</p><p> </p><p>the shortest frowns, “you were never in boy scouts.” </p><p> </p><p>jaemin beams, “aww hyuckie why didn’t you tell me this earlier? i could’ve brought my matching pink bucket hat with your ensemble.” </p><p> </p><p>“that would be pretty much why,” donghyuck plays with his food, “i don’t wanna look like strawberry shortcake’s emo brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“well we can try an eboy look if ya want,” renjun teases, “to match your black nails.” </p><p> </p><p>“does it look like i skate?” donghyuck gives him a deadpanned look. </p><p> </p><p>“jisung does!” chenle claims, pulling out his phone, “i could ask if you can borrow his shirts.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck groans, “ok but don’t tell him why...wait why am i agreeing to this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“ooo! and i can draw little hearts on your cheeks with an eyebrow pencil.” jaemin claps.</p><p> </p><p>“do i even get a say in this?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>jiji: </b>sure he can borrow my shirts,,but why tho?</p><p> </p><p><b>lele: </b>to impress a boy hehe</p><p> </p><p><b>jiji: </b>ah..is it mark-hyung?</p><p> </p><p><b>lele: </b>&gt;:O how did you know?!</p><p> </p><p><b>jiji: </b>i mean it’s pretty obvious ngl</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>lele: </b>hi so maybe jisung knows that you’re impressing mark……</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>why…</p><p> </p><p><b>lele: </b>[screenshot]</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>does your mansion have security?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>donghyuck contemplates the urge to run to the bathroom to change into his pe clothes instead of walking in with this tiktok get up. his hands are shaking as he reaches for the door handle. he can’t believe he was peer pressured to agree with this look last night. but first he decides to rub off the tiny black hearts on his cheeks from jaemin, and the middle part renjun gelled in his hair early in the morning. they did his makeup in their zero period, in which they both were teacher assistants for drama. </p><p> </p><p>he’s near the door putting on extra foundation to cover up the excess black smudges, and combed his bangs back to the center. he didn’t care if he was late, he’s sitting next to mark effing lee. </p><p> </p><p>“woah, nice outfit.” mark smiles at him after he handed his tardy slip to the teacher. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck feels stupid, “thanks...my friends wanted to match today, it’s dumb really.” </p><p> </p><p>“no, i kinda like the trend, some of the trendsetters on the app look dumb, but you pull it off well. i like the chains too.” mark touched a silver chain placed on donghyuck’s side.</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck’s eyes grow wide, “...thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>he hates this uncontrollable blush. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>days rolled into weeks, and now the quarter is nearly coming to an end. the small talk between donghyuck and mark turned into long conversations and banter. there were times where they were shushed by mr. qian, and they even attempted to talk throughout the whole period. donghyuck loves his little eye crinkles when he smiles, and the bursts of  laughter when he says something funny. they’re even comfortable with touching and nudging each other once in a while. for example, whilst taking notes, mark would poke his side, or if donghyuck felt playful he would steal his pen. </p><p> </p><p>he loved every second they spent in those fast sixty minutes everyday, but today donghyuck feels quite down. today the class will be assigned to new partners. in fact, he walked in to see mark placed next to one of the popular, pretty girls, eunjae. </p><p> </p><p>the term “popular” these days are only towards people who are nice and kind towards anyone, not the type to spread rumors, bully, or blackmail like in the movies. so, eunjae is kind, pretty, smart, funny, all the things donghyuck wishes to be, wishes she wasn’t. she’s so outgoing and could put a smile on anyone’s face, any guy including mark could fall for her. </p><p> </p><p>“uh, mr. lee, your tardy slip?” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck shakes his head, realizing he’s in front of the class staring down eunjae, as if she had the biggest pimple on her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“oh, sorry, here.” donghyuck hands his pink slip, and is told that he’ll be sitting next to a girl as well, jihyun, eunjae’s twin sister. </p><p> </p><p>she’s more shyer than her sibling, it’s their personalities that makes them fraternal. their style and looks are polar opposites too, eunjae with brown curly hair, closet filled with pastels and lace, jihyun with straight raven hair, wardrobe only containing oversized sweaters and black pants. one was bright and bubbly, the other was quiet and chill. donghyuck also thinks he’s never heard jihyun’s voice before, it’s probably their first class being together too, and they’re third years. </p><p> </p><p>once he sits they give each other a slight smile, then jihyun goes back to writing, eyes glued to her notebook. this is gonna be a long quarter. he looks back at where mark and eunjae are sitting, they’re already laughing at something eunjae said, and it took a while for donghyuck to open up. </p><p> </p><p>there’s a lump in his throat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“eunjae?! song eunjae?” renjun exclaims before biting a spoonful of rice. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck sighs, “don’t remind me.” </p><p> </p><p>“she’s so pretty and nice, even i would fall for her.” jaemin shrugs. renjun glares at him. </p><p> </p><p>“see what i mean, mark will be with her in no time.” donghyuck pouts. </p><p> </p><p>“no, don’t give up!” chenle smiles, “we can still help you, how long have they known each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“i dunno all three years.” donghyuck stabs his spork into his food. </p><p> </p><p>renjun taps him on the shoulder, “uh, don’t look now but eunjae is coming this way.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck nearly chokes, now in a coughing fit as eunjae approaches. </p><p> </p><p>“hey guys! may i steal donghyuck for a second?” she asks, swaying her lunch bag.</p><p> </p><p>“...why?” donghyuck asks after a swig of water to stop his coughing fit. </p><p> </p><p>“i wanted to ask about the notes today! wondering if you could help me understand one of the formulas.” eunjae answers, pushing her hair behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>they walk off to the back of one of the school buildings, so that no one could see them or pass by. </p><p> </p><p>eunjae begins, “ok i lied, i actually don’t need help on the notes.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh,” donghyuck is puzzled, “well, what do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>she pouts, her tone sounding more childishly sad now, “did you glare at me this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“what? no…” he was running through possible excuses in his head, “i was just thinking about something.”</p><p> </p><p>“ah i see, but ya know, if you want me to switch with you we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“we can? i mean, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes! i know that you two used to be very close hm? i’ve had my time being close to mark, and i have other periods with him too.”</p><p> </p><p>“you mean it though? what can i do to pay you back?”</p><p> </p><p>“nothing! i just don’t want you or anyone to be mad at me.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>and the next day, it happened. once the bell rings, eunjae asks if she could switch with someone in the front, since she has trouble seeing from the back. </p><p> </p><p>“i need to update my contacts soon.” she mentions.</p><p> </p><p>“alright, would anyone like to volunteer to switch to the back?” mr. qian asks.</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck felt like it’s his time to raise his hand, so he awkwardly does.</p><p> </p><p>“good! eunjae you can sit next to your sister here.” </p><p> </p><p>the two grab their things and make the switch, eunjae winks at him once they pass by. he’s flustered by this, and the fact that he’ll be sitting next to mark once again. </p><p> </p><p>“hey! i hope you don’t mind sitting with you again.” donghyuck worries a bit as he sits down. </p><p> </p><p>“no not at all! eunjae was squinting a bit yesterday, so it’s cool. i’m glad we get to spend another quarter together.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck feels a sudden bloom of warmth within his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“yes! now my ship gets to sail!” chenle’s happy to hear the news at lunch, having a higher volume within his cheer.</p><p> </p><p>“keep it down lele, we’re not even at best friend level yet.” donghyuck whispers loudly. </p><p> </p><p>renjun announces, “looks like we can keep upgrading your makeup and wardrobe!”</p><p> </p><p>“oh no you don’t,” donghyuck rebuttals, “i’m fine with the level of pastels and colors in general.”</p><p> </p><p>“no, but i was thinking we could go bold.” jaemin agrees with renjun. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck gives him a disgusted look, “this is not america’s next top model, this is high school. what happened to liking someone for your personality.” </p><p> </p><p>“we’re just experimenting on styles mark has a certain attraction to,” renjun explains, “so far he’s into your soft, pretty looks, and we can do eboy looks for a few times in the week.” </p><p> </p><p>jaemin rubs donghyuck’s back, “trust us hyuckie, the sooner he likes your fits the sooner he’ll get used to them.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“hi donghyu— oh...wow!” eunjae stares at him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck’s outfit is fine, but his makeup, not so much. both jaemin and renjun rushed a bit since zero period was almost up, they may have used an excessive amount of glitter eye shadow and went wonky with the lines on the winged eyeliner. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck didn’t even have a chance to see himself in the mirror, “does it look like a unicorn threw up on me?” </p><p> </p><p>“maybe a tiny bit,” eunjae is still bewildered, “i can quickly fix this though before we get in. let’s hurry to the bench, it’ll be just the eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>quickly using makeup wipes she wiped of the silver glitter and eyeliner. </p><p> </p><p>“i was thinking of a more rose and gold situation for your lids, to match your outfit and compliment your skin tone, a pretty melanin shade.” </p><p> </p><p>“thanks…” donghyuck blushes at the compliment. </p><p> </p><p>“all done!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“wow really? that was quick.”</p><p> </p><p>she pulls out a little mirror, and donghyuck is enthralled with the result. it’s not too heavy this time, and he loves how the pink fades into gold on his outer corners. </p><p> </p><p>“and this pink is not too intense to stain your eyes, you look great hyuck! i should do more makeup on you, you have a lot of eye room. a lot of guys here don’t wear as much makeup as you, but you look like an idol!” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck feels giddy with the compliments, saying multiple thank yous. again, eunjae didn’t want anything in return, she just wanted him to look his best. </p><p> </p><p>“wow hyuck, you look great. what’s the occasion?” mark asks as the class has the entire period to do or catch up on homework. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck fluffs his chestnut hair, “oh nothing, i just felt like pampering myself today.” </p><p> </p><p>he’s wearing a brown coat with a white turtleneck, and wore plaid patterned pants that was pink with white lines. he feels confident, and likes the subtle stares in awe from mark. </p><p> </p><p>“is that you’re natural shade? you usually use a lighter foundation.” mark was pretty close to his face now, perhaps almost kissing distance. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, why does it look bad?” donghyuck asks quietly. </p><p> </p><p>mark gasps, “n-no! it’s good really, sorry for being so technical, i just like this whole sunkissed look. i don’t think i could top it off.” </p><p> </p><p>“aw don’t say that, you can be comfortable with whatever amount of makeup you have on.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck starts to be more cautious of his future looks, he doesn’t want to change so gradually, that  mark won’t try to guess who he’s trying to impress. </p><p> </p><p>at lunch eunjae is waving him down to come sit at her table, and low and behold mark is there along with his guy friends and her girl friends. donghyuck is frozen, on one hand he didn’t want to ditch his friends, and on the other this will be his chance to talk to mark more. but another con is that jisung is there, an he might mention the shirts donghyuck used to borrow. but also, now eunjae is waving at him hysterically, getting attention from her tablemates. once mark takes a glance and waves, he knew he couldn’t just leave now. so with hot cheeks he makes his way to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“donghyuck! so glad you can join us.” eunjae beams.</p><p> </p><p>he sets his stuff down, sitting across mark in the circular table, “thanks for the invite.” </p><p> </p><p>“girls i’m sure you know donghyuck, i did his makeup isn’t it pretty?” eunjae makes gestures towards his face. her friends agree with nods and admire his face., </p><p> </p><p>“you did that?” mark looks up, “it really suits him.”</p><p> </p><p>“right?” eunjae flips her hair, “i’ll do your makeup every morning, i need the practice anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh gosh, you don’t have to…” donghyuck scratches his head.</p><p> </p><p>“i insist hyuck-ah! just pay me with products if you want so we can both use them!” </p><p> </p><p>“thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>jeno hops on the compliment train as well, “i like your outfit!” </p><p> </p><p>jisung continues, “your outfits have been good lately hyung.” </p><p> </p><p>“you guys are so sweet.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>jun: </b>hey hyuck, you weren’t eating lunch w us today :(</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>oh yeah sorry, eunjae invited me and mark</p><p>was there </p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>omg really oooo</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>yeah hehehe</p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>don’t forget me once y’all date &lt;/3</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>i would never D:</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>at least, that’s what he thought.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>another round of weeks pass, and donghyuck has been entirely with eunjae’s friend group since she invited him. in the mornings, donghyuck would lie about where he’s at towards jaemin and renjun. he would text that he got up late, or was getting breakfast at a drive through, or working on a project. but the whole time he was with eunjae, who is now in charge of his looks. </p><p> </p><p>but to him this routine is perfect, because he feels he’s gotten to best friend terms with mark. they tease each other, laugh together, hangout at places after school, and call each other on lonely nights. donghyuck felt on top of the world, as if any day mark could wrap around his finger and call him his. it wasn’t until now, his old friends started noticing. </p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>hey hyuckie! just wanted to say we miss you, hope you’re doing okay. </p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>just know that we’re here for you and will do your makeup whenever you want!</p><p> </p><p>“who ya texting?” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck jumps once seeing eunjae behind his shoulder, “you scared me! but it’s just a friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“oh ok,” eunjae sets her backpack on the bench and sits, “i’ll make you pretty okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“alright, lemme send a quick message.” </p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>sorry i can’t this morning, my mom wants me to do a few chores</p><p> </p><p><b>jun: </b>ah, no problem!! </p><p> </p><p>renjun is in the drama room, hand under cheek, elbow on the table. there’s a sad look on his face that jaemin notices, as he’s carrying costumes towards the closet. </p><p> </p><p>“he can’t make it again?” jaemin asks.</p><p> </p><p>renjun sighs, nodding, “imma go to the bathroom, can you tell mr. byun?”</p><p> </p><p>“sure.” </p><p> </p><p>while on his stroll, he hears two sets of familiar laughters. he does a double take once he sees donghyuck getting his makeup done by eunjae. he hides behind one of the buildings, it’s exactly 6:30, zero period has started and donghyuck should be home. he doesn’t even get up this early, was it all a lie? </p><p> </p><p>that lunch, donghyuck is stopped in his tracks by an angry looking renjun. </p><p> </p><p>his arms are crossed, “donghyuck, can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck grips his tray tighter, “uhm, mark, eunjae and the others are waiting for me…” </p><p> </p><p>“this is important, aren’t we important to you as well?” </p><p> </p><p>“alright just make it quick.” </p><p> </p><p>at the table he spots an also angry jaemin, and chenle crossing his arms as well. </p><p> </p><p>“are you guys okay? did i do something wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“i dunno hyuck, did you?” renjun pulls out his phone, showing a picture of him and eunjae earlier, hanging out while she’s doing his makeup. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck pauses to hide his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“has she been doing your makeup all this time?” jaemin asks. </p><p> </p><p>“have you been lying to us?” renjun’s tone is softer. </p><p> </p><p>“and outfits too?” chenle’s focusing and picking at his food, “you’ve been leaving the group chat on read.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck bites his lip, “guys, you don’t seriously think i would lie to you…” </p><p> </p><p>renjun corrects him, “no, we just wanna know if you have. i mean you never sit with us anymore, we never hangout, you’re always hanging out with them you don’t think we can’t see you?” </p><p> </p><p>“ok fine,” donghyuck admits, holding his hands up, “i’ve been lying. but i did it because eunjae is a natural at this sort of stuff, and impressing boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“and not us? i mean we wear makeup all the time.” jaemin furrows his brows. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck scoffs, “yeah, foundation and lip gloss, totally. i was just your test dummy you could doll up all the time.” </p><p> </p><p>renjun shifts his tone, “donghyuck what is with you! we’re only trying to help.” </p><p> </p><p>“of course! trying is the key word, when you don’t even know my right foundation color. what do you know about getting a guy’s attention.” </p><p> </p><p>“i could say the same about you! it’s been what nine years and you still haven’t confessed? took you ‘till the beginning of the year when you found out he’s available.” renjun whispered in the last part. </p><p> </p><p>“well you were the one who wanted to give me a makeover!” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah i thought it would give you confidence! but the semester is almost over and you don’t even have the guts to confess.”</p><p> </p><p>“you know what, my life is so much better without you guys, i have better friends, a new wardrobe, and i’m deciding to take it slow with mark. that’s right! i’m making my own choices, so right now i choose to cut off anyone who associates with huang renjun.” </p><p> </p><p>“fine! once he finds out you know don’t come crawling back to us!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“fine!” </p><p> </p><p>“fine!” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck grumbles and marches straight to his new table. renjun groans in frustration as he sits back down, his deadly eyes are at a high percentage. </p><p> </p><p>eunjae notices his not-so-cheery mood, “donghyuck what’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“ugh, my ex friends are just jealous of us that’s all,” he shoves his spoon towards his mouth, “where’s mark?”</p><p> </p><p>“bathroom,” eunjae rubs his back, “and don’t mind them, i could tell they know nothing about makeup, remember the glitter explosion?”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t remind me, i was a fool for trusting them.”</p><p> </p><p>“you don’t need them anymore hyuckie, </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> you have us now.”  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>mark: </b>hey, i was wondering if you wanna come over tonight?</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck didn’t know why he was panicking, they’re really good friends after all.</p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>sure! for what?</p><p> </p><p><b>mark: </b>i was thinking we could study for finals coming up, but my parents are out and i wanna hangout with more. </p><p> </p><p><b>hyuck: </b>sounds cool! i’ll see you tonight~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...and then i said, i’d rather clip principal sooman’s toenails.” </p><p> </p><p>the two are sprawled on mark’s bed, in hysterics. mark loves listening to donghyuck’s stories, there was a new situation with him everyday. right now he’s scrolling through his twitter with a face mask on, while mark is flipping through channels. </p><p> </p><p>“you know i don’t see a lot of this hyuck.” mark mentions. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck lifts a brow, “what hyuck?” </p><p> </p><p>“the hyuck in pe shorts and my giant hoodie.”</p><p> </p><p>“hey, you said i can borrow it as pajamas. i didn’t know i could sleepover.” </p><p> </p><p>“don’t get me wrong, i love fashion forward hyuck,” mark rests his arms behind his back, “you look good in any style, i don’t even have the confidence to paint my nails.” </p><p> </p><p>“well, i don’t really care of what others think of me.” donghyuck shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> except you, maybe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“i wish i can be like that.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck looks up at him, a little surprised by this. here he is, with a crush on mark with every fiber of his being, and there’s mark wishing to be like him. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck sits up, “well there’s now way you could be me, but gimme your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“wha—?” </p><p> </p><p>the younger takes out black nail polish from his pocket, unscrewing the cap. </p><p> </p><p>mark swipes his hand away from his, “n-no hyuck, i don’t think i could do this.” </p><p> </p><p>“oh come on, if you don’t like em, we can use the remover afterwards.” </p><p> </p><p>“i just...don’t think people would want to see this…” </p><p> </p><p>“well, what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“to be brave like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“then you’re gonna have to try new things, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>mark is hesitant, but it’s a weekend and he hold take it off once school starts. so he takes a breath and agrees, it’s not like donghyuck was gonna pluck his brows or anything. he shouldn’t jinx it. </p><p> </p><p>“all finished! see mark, they suit you.” </p><p> </p><p>“you really think so?” he staring at his hands and flaunting them a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“i know so. you have very pretty hands.” </p><p> </p><p>mark turns red, shyly hiding his hands in his pockets, while donghyuck’s head practically steaming, he can’t believe he just said that. </p><p> </p><p>mark’s voice is now low, and quiet, “you know, i really like being with you,”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck stares at him, he wants to feel content but figured there would be a certain conjunction in his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“but ya know, as friends.”</p><p> </p><p>the shorter was sure he’d say that, but here he is, still giving him an award winning smile. </p><p> </p><p>“me too.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck wishes this moment could stay like this forever. </p><p> </p><p>that morning he sees a nervous mark, hiding his hands. but once he sees donghyuck he flaunts his nails, doing the “single ladies move”. his nails are still painted. </p><p> </p><p>he felt as if he was on cloud nine. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>it’s fourth period and donghyuck is on his way to the front office to hand in the attendance slip. there’s a sub in his chemistry class, and he couldn’t be happier, all the class was doing today is studying for a quiz tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>he steps in, trying to find the tray, and spots eunjae sorting papers in a little desk. </p><p> </p><p>“eunjae!” donghyuck waved. </p><p> </p><p>she gasps, “hyuckie! aw i haven’t seen you since first period!”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck giggles, “miss me? i’m just here to drop in these papers.”</p><p> </p><p>“the bin is right here!” she holds a red tray, “hey also, do you think we could talk a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“sure, i have a sub and we’re basically doing nothing today so, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“i heard you and mark hung out on the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah...how did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“he told me, don’t worry. i see you two have gotten very close.” </p><p> </p><p>her tone shifts into a serious one, putting emphasis on the last word. </p><p> </p><p>“i mean yeah i guess, we were just studying though.”</p><p> </p><p>she stands up to open the file cabinet, “i see.”</p><p> </p><p>she closes it, a tan file in her hand, “tell me hyuck-ah, are you two more than friends?”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck is now confused, “no, just best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“i dunno, i’m just asking,” eunjae licks her finger to find the paper she’s looking for, “it seems you two are keeping secrets.” </p><p> </p><p>“i have...no idea what you’re talking about.” donghyuck stuffs his hands in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>eunjae slams the cabinet drawer, “but hyuckie, i thought i was your friend. you can tell me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“i mean yeah you are—“</p><p> </p><p>“i do your makeup for you, give you wardrobe advice, even conversation starters from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>“doesn’t mean you have the right to know mark’s secret.” he mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>“so he does have one.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck covers his mouth with a hand. </p><p> </p><p>“no...no that’s not what i meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh hyuckie, i’m entitled to know what mark is hiding, i mean i’m his best friend, what were you when you found out?”</p><p> </p><p>“well...uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“come on hyuck, you can trust me. i won’t tell anyone or mark. it won’t change how i view him, or you.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay, okay. just promise me you won’t tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“cross my heart.” she drew an “x” on her chest. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck heaved, “okay, i….may have overheard mark in the bathroom say that he is bisexual. he thought no one was there at the time, so i stayed silent.”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s all i wanted to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>she pulls up her phone, playing a recording of donghyuck’s confession. </p><p> </p><p>“eunjae! you said you wouldn’t tell anyone…”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re that gullible hyuckie?” she laughs, “and yes i keep my promises, i’m not telling anyone, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck’s heart races out of his chest, he feels as if the world is crumbling at his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“but here’s the thing. i know that you don’t want this playing on the intercom, i wouldn’t either. so let’s have a deal. i’m having a party at my house to celebrate the end of finals next week, and you’re going with my sister jihyun.”</p><p> </p><p>“jihyun? why…”</p><p> </p><p>“she needs a bit of that popularity ya know? i pity her, really. you can take her, while i go with mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“but i can’t do that, don’t people know that i’m—”</p><p> </p><p>“gay? we know, but you wouldn’t want everyone to know mark’s bisexual. would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“why are you doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>“unlike you hyuckie, i care for mark, and his reputation. plus, i have a chance you know? he’s still half straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“you can’t say that, if mark labels himself as bisexual, he’s bisexual. there’s no half straight, three quarters straight, whatever. it’s not fucking statistics, he likes guys and girls and that’s final.”</p><p> </p><p>“blah blah blah, you gays are so confusing. just be there at my party and date jihyun, or else i’ll expose your recording.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck scoffs, clicks his tongue and makes his way back to class. </p><p> </p><p>“aw don’t be sad hyuckie. you two will still remain as</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> friends. </em>” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♡</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>donghyuck didn’t know what to do once he got home, he hates this burning feeling in his chest, and his sunken stomach. he slammed his door closed and jumped on his bed. he buries his head in his pillows and fills them in hot tears. he bet that even though he killed himself at this moment, eunjae’s petty ass would share what he said at his funeral. </p><p> </p><p>he couldn’t even escape life itself, knowing that his soul would never rest in peace, and that everyone would hate him and forget him. it just breaks his heart that donghyuck would never be able to tell him his feelings, because he wants to keep mark’s secret. he has to, he has to keep it forever, bottle it up inside and never let him know. but he feels like the ending would always be the same, mark will find out what he did eventually. eunjae might say it through a speech in graduation, or even their high school reunion. </p><p> </p><p>he wishes he wasn’t in the bathroom that day, he wishes that he could’ve just left mark alone instead of trying to befriend him, possibly becoming his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>he hears a creak in his door as he’s hiccing and sobbing. he really hoped it wasn’t his parents, because he didn’t want to hear lectures from them, hell, he hasn’t even come out to them yet. </p><p> </p><p>“are you okay lil bro?” </p><p> </p><p>it was his older brother, johnny. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck sits up, wiping his nose and tears, then shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“what’s wrong? you can tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck looks down at his sheets, shaking his head no once again. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t worry, i won’t tell mom and dad. you can trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck breaks down into more tears once johnny said the last sentence, “i can’t trust anyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“come on hyuck, i’m your big brother. have i ever flaked you out? well only one time, when i blamed you for breaking a plate, but i told the truth that same day.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck smiles a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“there’s my smiley brother, now, talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>the youngest plays with his fingers, before finally giving in and telling him what’s been going on. he stumbles on his words towards the last part, because remembering all of it made him cry harder. </p><p> </p><p>johnny rubs circles onto his back, “that girl’s an asshole, i can’t believe she managed to manipulate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“no don’t you see?” donghyuck rubs his face once more, “it’s my fault i told her, if i wasn’t in that stupid bathroom—”</p><p> </p><p>“you couldn’t have known mark was going to say that though! or if eunjae was trying to get with mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“it doesn’t matter now, everyone hates me, i told renjun, jaemin, and chenle off and eunjae is probably telling her friends right at this second.”</p><p> </p><p>“you know it’s not too late to patch things up.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck hugs his knees to his chest, “they hate my guts.”</p><p> </p><p>“you don’t know that. if they’re your real friends they will be willing to forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>the shorter thinks, and is silent for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“and if anything, i’m still here for you hyuck. we can always change our names and live out of the country, we just need to convince mom and dad somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>the two giggle softly, johnny rubbing the top of his head and getting up to go back to his room. </p><p> </p><p>“i need to finish this essay, it’s due at 11:59 but if you need anything, i’m across the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>“thanks for worrying about me, sorry i took up your time.”</p><p> </p><p>“no worries, i don’t think i can finish a five page paper by tonight. imma just say the wifi’s bad here.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>the night of the dreaded party. donghyuck had no choice but to go through eunjae’s deal, he wanted to protect mark, he felt as if he should suffer, allow this to be karma for keeping secrets and pushing his friends away. </p><p> </p><p>the night before he asked jihyun, he was even texted instructions by eunjae, saying she will be hearing their conversation. he did it in the most monotone voice, and jihyun happily agreed. he didn’t care what tone he was in, it wasn’t a part of eunjae’s deal, plus she would’ve been asking too much. </p><p> </p><p>he pulls up his car towards the sidewalk, putting it in park, and sitting there for a bit. he couldn’t bail, even though every inch of him wanted to, he needed to endure the pain. rip off the bandaid. he sighs and walks toward the big house. </p><p> </p><p>it wasn’t a mansion, but was big and privileged enough to be in a gated community. donghyuck wasn’t wearing his best outfit, just ripped jeans, a plain white stussy shirt, and leather jacket. his nails aren’t painted, and all the makeup he has on is foundation. </p><p> </p><p>he spots jihyun and gives her a tired smile. eunjae appears behind her, giving him the fakest smile and escorting her. </p><p> </p><p>“donghyuck! so glad you made it,” eunjae claps, gesturing jihyun to be arm in arm with donghyuck, “you two are so cute together.” </p><p> </p><p>he lifts his brows, “yep, let’s go? jihyun?” </p><p> </p><p>she agrees softly, “yeah, i’m sure you’re hungry.” </p><p> </p><p>he follows her to the kitchen, where the food was placed, winding through students from school. they start at salads, as jihyun starts up the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“i think you should tell him.” </p><p> </p><p>“who?” donghyuck asks. </p><p> </p><p>“mark. i know what my sister’s doing, she’s blackmailing you. she kept blabbering about how she’ll make mark straight again.” </p><p> </p><p>“well i believe that since that’s what she’s trying to do to me now.” </p><p> </p><p>“she’s a demon, the only reason she’s so popular is because she’s nice to everyone, but has receipts on people in order to get whatever she wants. she would blackmail girls in order to get boys, and once she befriended mark she’ll do anything to have her way.” </p><p> </p><p>“and you do nothing about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t say anything, i don’t care about popularity or my reputation in high school because it doesn’t matter. i try to talk her out of it but she blackmails me too. i can’t let my parents know about my terrible grades.” </p><p> </p><p>“wow, she’s literally two faced.” </p><p> </p><p>“which is why you should tell mark instead of her. don’t let her tell the whole school his sexuality, even though it shouldn’t matter what he identifies as.” </p><p> </p><p>“you’re so mature about all this.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes, and my sister is very childish and egotistical. the bathroom is right over there next to the family room. you two should talk there and avoid my sister at all costs.” </p><p> </p><p>“you’re the best.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck sneaks through the dancing crowd, there are already drunk zombies on the dancefloor and karaoke singers blasting classics. donghyuck is ducking, trying to scan the room for mark. at the corner of his eye he spots eunjae, noticing that she almost sees him, that is until he sees renjun swoop in front of her to block. </p><p> </p><p>“hey eunjae!” he distracts.</p><p> </p><p>“renjun! you made it, how are you?” </p><p> </p><p>their conversation trails off as donghyuck continues his search. seconds later and he finds mark sitting on a chair next to the tv. he’s watching people sing firework by katy perry, laughing at how hard his friends are trying, and their voice cracks. </p><p> </p><p>“mark, can i talk to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh hey hyuck! yeah let’s talk.” </p><p> </p><p>“um, in private? if that’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“sure! i’ll follow you.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck took his hand to the bathroom, locking the door behind them for extra security. </p><p> </p><p>“so, what’s up hyuckie?” </p><p> </p><p>“i need to tell you something, that will probably make you hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>“what...did you do something?”</p><p> </p><p>“well….” </p><p> </p><p>there’s already a pounding at the door from the outside. </p><p> </p><p>“can you guys hurry it up, my friend here needs to throw up.” </p><p> </p><p>both their eyebrows bunched up, quickly unlocking and showing themselves out. donghyuck takes his wrist and leads them up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“is it really that bad hyuck?” he asks as he zigzags through teens and couples. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck continues his pace, “depends on your reaction, so yeah maybe.” </p><p> </p><p>he’s now opening doors to find available rooms, but each one is filled with more and more students, even in the closet he finds two people making out. </p><p> </p><p>the only empty room is the master bedroom, (which is off limits) and on the very far right there’s a balcony. he pulls him and locks the glass sliding door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“okay, now we have privacy.” </p><p> </p><p>“donghyuck, whatever you’re trying to tell me, i hope it’s not as bad as it seems.” </p><p> </p><p>“it’s... okay, no matter what your reaction is i just hope we can stay friends.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck told him everything, not holding back, the true facts. he didn’t want to make himself look innocent at all, he just wanted him to know. </p><p> </p><p>“you have to trust me on this, eunjae made me tell your secret so she would use it as blackmail. she set me up so she can get with you, and told me to date her sister.” </p><p> </p><p>mark ran a hand through his hair, silent and frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>“mark i’m sorry, i was in the bathroom at the wrong time, i heard everything” </p><p> </p><p>“and you knew it was a secret, but you told them to your friends, and eunjae.” </p><p> </p><p>“i trust my real friends, and i never shouldn’t have trusted eunjae. they didn’t spread your secret, but she will eventually.” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t know if i can trust anyone anymore. so you used that opportunity, of me coming out privately, as your advantage to date me. you’re basically just like eunjae.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s true, i’m really sorry. but after that night we hanged out at your place i realized that, i’m satisfied even if we stay friends. being with you is enough for me, but if you need space now i understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“i just need some time to think.” </p><p> </p><p>mark clicks the lock of the sliding door, making his way out of the balcony and out of the room. donghyuck stares at the ground, feeling empty, feeling numb. he then hears a voice through the speakers downstairs. was it...himself? </p><p> </p><p>he’s rushing down the steps, people watching the big screen as moments unravel. he couldn’t hear anything, his mind wanted to block it out, but he saw his lips move on the screen. mark is in the middle of it all, as if there was a single spotlight and all eyes were on him. he balls his hands into a fist. </p><p> </p><p>after the clip ends, eunjae appears from the shadows, her phone in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“isn’t it amazing what technology can do?” </p><p> </p><p>everyone turns their head towards the back, at the bottom steps is a guilty donghyuck. whispers are already filling around him. everyone knows, everyone knows that mark lee is bisexual.</p><p> </p><p>“why did you want to show it. mark is supposed to tell people when he’s ready, not you.” </p><p> </p><p>“see i don’t think that’s my voice donghyuck.” </p><p> </p><p>“enough,” all attention shifts to renjun, “you didn’t show the real reason why he said that in the first place.” </p><p> </p><p>he now connects his phone to the tv, as eunjae shrieks a high pitched “no!” she dives in the cushions and table for the remote, telling people to move over. but it was no use, she finds it in renjun’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>she angrily stomps her way to renjun, as if to divert everyone’s attention away from the screen, but all eyes are glued. thankfully she was shorter than him, making attempts to snatch it from his hands. but it’s too late, everyone knows the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“she said he’s still half straight? is she insane?” one girl whispers.</p><p> </p><p>one guy asks, “did she seriously say gays are confusing, i mean it’s not that hard to educate yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>the whole room is disgusted by eunjae, as she looks around with no one by her side, no one trying to defend her. she runs to her room in despair, a loud slam behind her completed with a lock. </p><p> </p><p>at that point, there’s an awkward silence, no one knew exactly what to do next. they didn’t know what to say to either mark and donghyuck. so, as any uncomfortable teen would do, they start leaving the house one by one. some called their parents, some hitched a ride with their friends. </p><p> </p><p>jisung decides to walk up to mark though, “whatever your label is, you’re still you, and people need to see that.” </p><p> </p><p>mark smiles a little, “thanks sung.” </p><p> </p><p>“you’re always still same ‘ol mark in my eyes,” jeno agrees, holding his shoulder, “you need a ride?” </p><p> </p><p>“nah, i’m just gonna walk, don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p>jeno gives him a worried look, but grants his wish. he gives him a pat and walks off with jisung. </p><p> </p><p>mark looks at the ground, then back at donghyuck. sighing, he makes his way out too.</p><p> </p><p>“mark.” </p><p> </p><p>he stops in his tracks, not making a single hesitation to look back. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m really sorry, i mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>mark doesn’t say anything, donghyuck knew he didn’t need to or have to. he just wanted to let him know once more. </p><p> </p><p>he continues his walk, once he’s out the door donghyuck’s knees feel wobbly, as if he’s been holding his breath all this time. he sits on the stairs and hangs his head low. he hears footsteps coming towards his direction. </p><p> </p><p>“you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>it’s renjun, jaemin, and chenle. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck flings his head back up, “i’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>the three sit with him, jaemin behind him at the top and rubbing his back. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m sorry about what i said to you guys. i shouldn’t have said those terrible things.” </p><p> </p><p>“we knew from that point you would crash and burn, so now we’re here for you.” renjun mentions. </p><p> </p><p>“we’re your best friends hyuck, and you're not gonna get rid of us that easily.” jaemin chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>the other three laugh as well, donghyuck also tearing up, “i love you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>they hug him, donghyuck sandwiched in the middle while renjun wipes his tears. </p><p> </p><p>“how did you even get that footage anyway?” donghyuck asks. </p><p> </p><p>“chenle is an office assistant too. he saw the whole thing and recorded it while hiding.” jaemin explains. </p><p> </p><p>chenle beams, “yeah, and jaemin had the idea to play it at the party.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun pridefully points to himself, “and i was bold enough to hog the remote and let the feature film play.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck giggles, “you guys are seriously the best. but i guess everyone at school will hate my guts.”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t worry it’s cancel culture you know,” renjun shrugs, “they’ll forget all about this in three months, but for eunjae maybe it will take the rest of the year.” </p><p> </p><p>the four echo the rooms with laughter, nearly forgetting they’re still in eunjae’s house once they spot jihyun. </p><p> </p><p>“hey jihyun.” donghyuck waves. </p><p> </p><p>“well well well,” jihyun smiles, “donghyuck and the three musketeers, thanks for giving my sister a wake up call.”</p><p> </p><p>“you need help cleaning up all this mess?” jaemin wanders his eyes around. </p><p> </p><p>jihyun shrugs, “if you’re willing to that would be great, my parents are flying in tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“how long were they out?” chenle asks. </p><p> </p><p>“they’ve been gone overseas for a business trip. it’s just me, eunjae, the maids, and the nanny.” </p><p> </p><p>“dang, i couldn’t imagine living with the beast for that long.” renjun jokes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♡</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>spring is here, and the sun is shining brighter and the weather is now warmer. renjun was right, people got over the incident quickly, except towards their hate for eunjae, who’s moved schools since then. she’s probably trying to start over her reputation there, while jihyun is staying. donghyuck is now strolling down the hall, waving back towards acquaintances from his classes after the final bell rings. he feels happier now, he does his own makeup, (with the occasion of renjun and jaemin butting in) and school in general has been going well. </p><p> </p><p>he just feels kinda lonely. sure he has his best friends by his side, but he misses talking to mark most of all. he’d do anything to talk to him again. as he’s passing by the music room, he hears a faint piano sound. it’s entrancing really, finding himself peek through the window to see who’s playing. </p><p> </p><p>out of the three thousand or something students in this school, the universe had to make mark lee a music genius. he’s currently playing a few notes every few minutes, then writes on his sheet music. it’s cute how he would get frustrated one minute, but find the perfect tune the next. </p><p> </p><p>“hey hyuck.”</p><p> </p><p>he’s out of his daydream once mark speaks, “hi, i uh, really love that song.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ve been working on it for a while,” mark adds, “well don’t just stand there near the doorway, come and sit.”</p><p> </p><p>he was hesitant at first, but after a few bench taps from mark he decided. </p><p> </p><p>“this is what i came up with so far.” </p><p> </p><p>he starts from the chorus, as donghyuck glances at the lyrics. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck sings,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> my own long good-bye </em>
</p><p> </p><p>now it’s mark’s turn,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> better eatin’ nice sleepin’ don’t know what it is </em>
</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck finishes,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> tonight can’t sleep again </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> all night long </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> its been too long </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> it may seem funny to you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> but i say hello.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“this song is so... sad.”</p><p> </p><p>mark continues to play and talks, “yeah...i just wrote this when i wanted to clear my head. actually, your brother johnny helped me a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck remembers that his brother always wanted to be a producer for music, he wonders if he could make mark famous one day. </p><p> </p><p>“sorry if it’s so sad,” mark apologizes, “it’s just...i have bad news.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, did i do something wrong?” donghyuck bites his lip. </p><p> </p><p>“no no! but…” he pauses to erase something in his notes, “i just hope we stay friends no matter how bad this is.”</p><p> </p><p>“no matter what.” donghyuck grins. </p><p> </p><p>“well,” mark sets his pencil down, “i’m going to be moving back to canada soon. my dad found a better job there, and i’m going to college there too.” </p><p> </p><p>“so soon? aw man.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i’m really sorry. i’m leaving tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p><p> </p><p>“i was scared to, i’m sorry i mean it. i was lucky enough you came, i might’ve sent you a recording of the song at the airport.” he laughs at the end. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m going to miss you so much.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll miss you too, in fact i want closure with our situation. the past is past hyuck, i want to forgive you. honestly you didn’t do anything wrong, you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. just please don't spread secrets from now on, i want to trust you again. i'm glad people accept me though, for who i am.”</p><p> </p><p>“i promise i won't spread secrets between us, i'm glad that everything turned out for you. also you shouldn’t tell your secrets in public areas.”</p><p> </p><p>“hey!” he pokes his side and the two start a tickle fight in the music room. </p><p> </p><p>they get to the point where they’re chasing each other through the desks, running in circles around the grand piano. mark eventually catches the shorter in his arms, hugging tight so he won’t run away. he’s now sniffing his hair as donghyuck lunges forward everytime he tries to. the younger whirls around to meet face to face, hands on his chest while mark’s are around the latter’s hips. the endless giggling all comes to a stop as mark admires donghyuck’s pretty sun kissed face. he instinctively starts to lean in, and the other follows. </p><p> </p><p>without realizing it they’re kissing, somewhere in the back of their minds they know it’s some stupid movie cliche. after a whole minute mark disconnects suddenly to apologize once more. </p><p> </p><p>“ah, donghyuck i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean—”</p><p> </p><p>the younger goes in again, now moving his hands to hold the taller’s cheeks to deepen the kiss. once each of their lips are a brilliant bright red, donghyuck pulls back to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“why’d you stop?” </p><p> </p><p>“you did too. just now, i mean.” </p><p> </p><p>mark leans in for more, he agrees to himself that kissing lee donghyuck is his new addiction. </p><p> </p><p>“are we interrupting anything?” </p><p> </p><p>their necks nearly whiplash once they see their gushing five friends outside. renjun is leaning on the doorway, jeno and jaemin are behind him, and chenle and jisung are gazing through the windows. </p><p> </p><p>“jeez you guys, in front of the children?” jeno gestures toward the youngest ones of the group, who are now fake barfing. </p><p> </p><p>“you guys wanna come over for a sleepover?” mark suggests. </p><p> </p><p>jeno asks, “what’s the occasion?” </p><p> </p><p>“i’m moving tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE WHAT?!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>that night, the seven are found in mark’s room, donghyuck and mark on the bed, and the five in sleeping bags splayed on the floor. they’re currently playing a round of truth or dare, but after three rounds chenle and jisung quit to play mario kart. </p><p> </p><p>“okay renjun, truth or dare.” donghyuck asks, swaying his legs as he’s laying on his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“dare. aries are risk takers afterall.” renjun says confidently. </p><p> </p><p>“okay, kiss jaemin.” </p><p> </p><p>everyone gasps, jaws to the floor and “ooo”-ing. even the ones no longer playing pause their gaming session to tease. </p><p> </p><p>renjun glances at jaemin, then side-eyes donghyuck, “hyuck-ah! you can’t just—”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re the one who licked the bathtub drain.” he sneers, sitting up and crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“would you rather do that again than kiss jaemin?” jisung asks, a smug look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>the others are flabbergasted once more, and renjun is entirely speechless. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin just pouts, “would you angel?” </p><p> </p><p>“woahh, angel? are you two a thing?” mark raises his brows. </p><p> </p><p>“took you that long to notice?” chenle asks. </p><p> </p><p>jeno explains, “that’s the reason why hyuck asked the question in the first place.” </p><p> </p><p>“you’re lucky i brushed my teeth twice.” renjun reaches for jaemin’s cheeks to give him a quick peck. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin pulls him closer after his cute action, begging for more, as renjun dodges his kisses. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>soon enough it was lights out, but donghyuck and mark are still whispering in bed and catching up. the room was somewhat quiet, only soft, little snores coming from the floor. </p><p> </p><p>after a conversation about favorite movies (particularly a debate about why clueless is the best chick flick out there) they’re now staring at each other and cuddle. mark adores the little sparkles in donghyuck’s eyes, and began poking his four moles on his right cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“watch it canada, i don’t want more acne from your grubby hands.” donghyuck swats his hand away. </p><p> </p><p>“well what if i...do this?” mark kisses him swiftly, right on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck gasps, “i just put on a face mask!” </p><p> </p><p>“okay but at least if you do grow a pimple, it’ll be from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“mark lee you are absolutely disgusting.” </p><p> </p><p>he hides his smile in mark’s chest, as they attempt not to laugh too loudly. it’s 3 am, and they didn’t want to wake anyone. but after another staring contest of contempt, donghyuck asks, </p><p> </p><p>“mark, what are we?”</p><p> </p><p>mark shifts his eyes up to think, then back at him, “do you...still like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“i mean yeah, if you’re okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“hyuckie, i don’t control your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay, okay. i really like you mark lee, in fact love is a more appropriate word.”</p><p> </p><p>“well then, i’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck blinks a few times. </p><p> </p><p>“what, i like you too. ever since you charmed your way to my heart.” </p><p> </p><p>“god, you’re so gross.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck plays hard to get, by turning to the other side so mark views his back. but his plan ultimately fails, once he feels mark spooning him from behind. he even sets his nose into the spot between his neck and shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck hates this sudden warmth fluttering down his stomach. he’s also totally hating the way mark is rubbing his nose and kissing that place once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>mark adds, “i’m gonna miss this.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’ll visit though right?”</p><p> </p><p>“every summer if i could. and once we graduate we’ll start our singing careers and johnny will be our producer.”</p><p> </p><p>“i can honestly live with that dream.” </p><p> </p><p>“well, we better get used to zoom and different time zones. i’m willing to stay up for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“i need my beauty sleep though.”</p><p> </p><p>“why would you when you’re already beautiful?”</p><p> </p><p>“shut up or i’ll drag you to canada early.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>early in the morning, donghyuck is helping the lee family pack up their final items. the other five left early but said their goodbyes. </p><p> </p><p>both his parents are already in the car, right behind the moving truck, while donghyuck is waiting for mark at the front door. </p><p> </p><p>“hurry up mark lee or your parents will leave without you!” donghyuck yells. </p><p> </p><p>mark yells back an ”okay” and once he’s down the stairs he sneakily slips something into donghyuck’s backpack when he wasn’t looking. </p><p> </p><p>the two take a final look at the empty house, and the for sale sign on the front lawn. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t forget your bag.” mark holds it up as donghyuck lifts a brow. </p><p> </p><p>they hug one last time, well, at least for now. </p><p> </p><p>they’re still squeezing as mark reminds him, </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll call you everyday, no matter what, i’ll buy a new data plan if i have to. and i’ll save up for a plane ticket this summer to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck sniffs, “i’ll be waiting for you, minhyung.”</p><p> </p><p>mark purses his lips tightly, trying to hold back his tears as he’s gripping onto the shorter’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>after a final quick glance, and a cheek hold, okay and maybe even a hand through his brown hair, mark lee is off. he heads to the back of the suv, rolling down the window once the car starts. </p><p> </p><p>“one more thing!” mark cups his hands, “have you marked me in your heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh shut up already!” donghyuck giggles into a fit, wiping stray tears. </p><p> </p><p>now mark is waving goodbye, with every chance he gets as he disappears out of the neighborhood. </p><p> </p><p>“i love you donghyuck! don’t forget about me! i’ll be back! hey world! i have a boyfriend named lee donghyuck!”</p><p> </p><p>the younger couldn't help but smile, he’s embarrassed since it’s 7 am and people are clearly asleep on a sunday. but he also doesn’t care, mark is definitely chaotic when it comes to love. </p><p> </p><p>“i have a boyfriend named lee minhyung!!!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>donghyuck is back home faster than he thought, he plans to call someone named “canada &lt;3” in his contacts once he’s at the airport. so he dumps all the contents out of his bag and onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>he spots something unfamiliar that dropped out, he panics at first, thinking mark left it behind on accident. but once he sees the duct tape label it was on purpose. </p><p> </p><p>the label read, “to duckie”. it’s a tape recorder, and donghyuck has the feeling he knew what was about to play. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> hey hyuckie, it’s your favorite country, canada. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> jk, it’s me mark silly. could you imagine like... the entire country of canada like talking to you though? or uhh would it be like the prime minister? ok this is about to get long i should shut up because you’re gonna wanna play this over and over again. butthenagainyoucanskip… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> OK for real, you probably think it’s gonna be the song i made on the piano but it’s too sad oops, i don’t want you to cry too many times. like...your eyes will get red and baggy. and like, i don’t want your memory of me to be like..sad you know! so the music sheet is in the same pocket of your bag, i recorded everything, all you gotta do is sing the singing parts.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ok now here it is, i call it: </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> dear dream.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♡</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay you made it!! did you like it? i hope you did TT i worked vv hard to make it all cheesy and love, simon-ish idk ksjskjs also!!! you should be listening to dear dream rn so you can cry even more &gt;:D muahahaha</p><p>aaaand here are some songs that inspired this:<br/>-the obvious one is in the title: i like u by niki<br/>-the one i found out abt this month it’s so soothing bruh: let’s fall in love for the night by finneas<br/>-aND white night by nct 127 i’ve been obsessed with this one, it helps me sleep at night i love it!!!! so much!!!! petition for markhyuck to cover this song plssss</p><p>ok bye sorry for the long note ily guys &lt;333<br/>twt: twitter.com/dreamingren<br/>cc: curiouscat.me/dreamingren</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>